Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku Episode 6
Episode 6 of Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku aired on June 3rd 2013. Plot Kazuhiko catches Erika sighing and uses his usual question towards her. Erika excuses him that her problem is about love, confusing him. At class, Erika was talking something that hers is love while Yukina's is food. Hikage enters and wonders what are they talking about and they reply that it's the Brain Maker. Daisuke cuts in and tells Hikage that he typed her name and it showed, "Greed", making him laugh before being reprimanded by Erika. Hikage then corrects the way of using it, which makes her friends "suspicious" of her. At home, the news report a kidnapping case and Hinata suggests of having a cell phone upon Hikage, but Hikage rejects because of wasting money. Hinata makes another suggestion that she brings a phone card just in case. Hikage says that she doesn't have a wallet, which makes Hinata worry that Hikage might use hers and she offers to buy one for her. Hikage then argues that if Hinata makes herself embarassing, she's the one who will be down. Hinata returns from shopping again and is reprimanded by Hikage. Hinata cries that she is treating her like a child and explains that she always calculate what items she can get by exchanging points, but it displeases Hikage and talks about her family finances and wonders what did she do with the points. Hinata then produces a limited T-shirt, making Hikage think she's a child. Hikage then advises Hinata to use her head when it comes to money and T-shirts can't fill hunger, and Hinata states that being otaku and owning the shirt will provide energy. This makes Hikage say that she gets energy from her love of merchandise and demands to have Hinata's share of her food expenses. As a result, Hinata begins crying, making Hikage think she's childish. Hikage prepares food, and wishes it would be easier if they had a microwave, but cancels that as a microwave is a luxury item. Hinata then returns with Takoyaki, but all have gone cold and Hinata wishes that they have a microwave. This makes Hikage stare and Hinata hastily clarifies that it was a joke and promises that she will go to the convenience store to reheat them. Hikage argues back that it's not that problem and Hinata should have made takoyaki at home. Hinata spots that Hikage is drying her hair with cold wind and Hikage explains that a second of hot air uses the same amount of electricity as 50 seconds of cool air, making Hinata saying that people say that time is money. At last, the ending song is finally complete, and Hikage asks whether it had nothing to do with money. Hinata replies that she had a promise not to say anything, irritating Hikage. Characters *Kazuhiko Osawa *Erika Koike *Yukina Utsumi *Hikage Miyakawa *Daisuke Mizushima *Hinata Miyakawa Trivia *This is the episode when Makegumi finally finished in anime length. Category:Miyakawa-ke no Kufuku Episodes